


It's a Mad, Mad, Mad World

by mochafronk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Ableism, Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Interrogation, Mild Gore, PTSD flashback, chaotic junkers, eventual roadrat, junkrat in peril, roadhog trying his best, the r-slur is said
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochafronk/pseuds/mochafronk
Summary: The Australian outback isn't the best hiding spot for Junkrat and Roadhog, who are being hunted by crazed gun toting cronies of a Junker gangleader called Bandersnatcher. When the two ruffians are finally caught, it's up shit creek without a paddle and they have to claw their way out of the situation before Junkrat loses his mind... or what's left of it.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. Caught like a Rat in a Cage

Hearing the telltale shrill laugh of the kookaburra was nothing new to Junkrat. He enjoyed its sounds, they reminded him of himself in a way, not near as manic as his laughter, though. The evening sun warmed his skin one last time as he peered up and saw black slowly streaking across the sky, the stars he hoped to see never appearing. As if on cue he felt a shiver as the cool night breeze blew over his naked back, his riptire cast off on the sand to ease his aching spine. His attention was drawn away as a large hand tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned his head to see Roadhog by his side with a hot can of baked beans. The large man didn't wait for his full acknowledgement as he roughly shoved the can into Junkrat's hands, giving a muffled grunt as he did so.

"Roadie, you ain't still mad after today are ya?" Junkrat said as he jostled the hot can in his hands. Roadhog gave another grunt, this one more guttural, as he stared at the other can on the fire.

"Look, we both didn't know what would happen, it's not my fault he got in the way." Junkrat said, annoyance sprinkling his voice as he looked up at his accomplice. "Besides, we got away, mate. Be thankful of that."

Roadhog ignored him and picked up the can straight form the fire with his calloused hands, not caring for burns, and brought it to his masked mouth. Slowly, his other hand clicked the straps open and he lifted the bottom of his mask up, and rasped at the unfiltered air. Junkrat cautiously leaned to peek at what was under the mask as Roadhog tipped the can up and gulped down the beans hungrily. He did not leave Junkrat long as he flipped the mask down, and the young Junker could see a warning glint in Roadhog's eye beneath his goggles as he caught him spying. To reinforce his annoyance, his large hand crushed the empty can with a snap, making Junkrat look away uneasily.

"Don't do it again, Jamison." His gruff voice wheezed at his partner, who only took a skittish glance in his direction.

"Sorry, Roads. I didn't know you'd be so mad. It's not like we've got into situations worse than that. Remember Dorado? That was a beautiful mission if I do say so myself-" he was cut short by a loud thud, and looked around to see that Roadhog has collapsed onto his makeshift sleeping bag, exhausted. Junkrat didn't want to further anger the brute, so he shut up for now, and kept himself busy by fiddling with his mechanical arm. It had been quite the day, and to be honest he was quite tired himself. He was surprised that they managed to escape the little tangle they had got themselves caught in, a weary smile spreading across his face as he recounted the day's events.

He decided to stare back up at the encroaching blackness that was the Australian night. There were no stars, despite his wishes, as the smog clouds covered them from view high above. He sighed and absentmindedly scratched the scars on his knee, giving out a tired sigh as his fingers met with metal not too far down. He couldn't remember the last time he saw his flesh limbs, all he had left were these stupid prosthetics that broke all the time. At least they were easily fixed, unlike a broken arm.

As he continued to gaze at nothing in particular, his mind drifting off to another world, his eyelids slowly dropped down. The fire didn't help, it was so warm and the amber glow was so comforting to him, that before he knew it, he was drifting off into a sitting slumber. The kookaburra continued its chatter with nothing in particular, its cheery laughter echoing around the small hollow the two Junkers were in. The dying eucalyptus leaves swayed on their branches as the cool nightly breeze blew by. The moon appeared over the horizon, in its endless race with the sun.

The two men were oblivious to the danger approaching them, despite the peace. Not too far away, there was the distant roar of mad engines as smoke billowed up and fire illuminated rusted exhausts. The faces they showed in their glow were not friendly, half of them behind dust masks as they hollered battle cries into the night. The temporary peace of the Junker's sleep was short lived as Junkrat cracked his eyes open and snapped up to see what the approaching commotion was about. His breath hitched as he limped quickly to his partner and shook him on the shoulder.

"Psst! Roadie, mate! Come on, we have to leave-" He couldn't finish as the larger man had instinctively grabbed his scrawny neck with his hand, however was quick to release when he realized who it was.

"What?" He asked.

"Bandersnatcher! He's found us, Hog! Look, on the horizon!" Junkrat screeched as he scrambled around gathering up the supplies as best he could, his eyes wide with panic as the mad howls got louder and louder. Roadhog took a moment to assess the situation, ignoring his frightened employer who was frantically running around like a headless emu. Finally, he moved, getting onto the bike and coughing to get the scrawny man's attention.

"Get in." Roadhog said, and Junkrat was more than happy to oblige, leaping into the sidecar as with a couple of revs the old Harley Davidson roared into the night. They powered through the dead forest, the kookaburra and other birds scattering in alarm, as Junkrat bit his finger anxiously. He gave a frightened, shaky laugh as he peered behind him and saw the encroaching vehicles. Junkrat's nervous laughter continued as he searched the sidecar and found a couple of traps and mines, setting them with ease before throwing them into the dust behind them.

There was a sudden jolt that shook the bike, and both Junkers looked around in surprise. Junkrat's eyes went wide as the speedometer plummeted and the engine began hacking and coughing. He looked at Roadhog, who jostled with the steering wheel and the ignition, but it was in vain as the bike came to a sudden halt. Both men took a moment to stare forward in shock before their attention was drawn by the booming revs of the gang in the distance, their screeches and howls in battle tongue drawing closer, the open desert landscaped only making the situation seem more hopeless. Junkrat hastily grabbed his grenade launcher as he fiddle in loading the thing, even his robotic arm shaking with unease. Roadhog readied himself of the upcoming fight, but as the vehicles got closer he began to feel worry course through his veins. The gap was closing as Junkrat mumbled frantically to himself, giving the odd chuckle at his jokes. Both Junkers stood side by side, but quickly became disorientated as the large cars drove in circles around them, their wheels kicking up clouds of dust, obscuring Roadhog's view and making Junkrat splutter. They were trapped, and once the dust settled, all they could hear was cheering and metal bashing on metal. Junkrat didn't have time to register as his accomplice fell onto his knees, his body freezing in alarm as he saw a harpoon impaled in Roadhog's shoulder. They were really in deep shit now.

"Roadie!" He cried, growling at the mob, who laughed at his downed companion. Junkrat could hear the other man's voice become ragged as he rasped, but got up to his feet and stood protectively in front of him. The howling and clanging was starting to hurt Junkrat's head, and he found it hard to concentrate. He was beginning to wonder why they hadn't killed them yet, and finally decided on a course of action.

"Bandersnatcher!" He called, and Roadhog tilted his head to him in slight confusion. "Your wives are lovely and all, but I would like to see your pretty face smilin' at me." He chuckled at his own bad joke, and the mob around them both shut up. The ringing in his ears subsided as Junkrat saw a figure walk forward, the crowd parting for him. His many tattoos and crudely stitched cheek were enough to tell Junkrat this was Bandersnatcher. His soot covered face and wolfish snarl contrasted with his clear blue eyes, making Junkrat scoff.

"Ah, you got your mother's eyes. Such a lovely trait o' yours." He mused, sniggering, but the other man could tell he was shitting bricks. Junkrat inwardly cursed as the man's eyes bored into his in a challenging stare before a throaty chuckled escaped the man's cracked lips. It got louder and soon his party was laughing along with him.

"Ah, Junkrat, always one for jokes. That's your second worse trait." He said, and Junkrat simply smiled back. Roadhog observed the two and scoffed as Bandersnatcher took a glance at him.

"What are you here for, Bandersnatcher?" Junkrat inquired, although he suspected he knew the answer. Bandersnatcher's eyes went wide before he howled in gleeful laughter, and Junkrat lost his smile for a moment.

"Don't pretend to be that fucking clueless, I took you for an idiot but this is ridiculous."

"Look, what I did back there was an accident, mate. Surely we can put everything behind us and not kill me?" Junkrat nervously joked as he heard his heart beating faster than usual. The mob had grown silent once again, and their eyes and masks were really starting to get to him. Bloody radiation poisoning.

"You think I'm here because of that little tussle? You twat, I'm here because you've got a pretty little secret rattling around in that thick skull of yours, and I want it out. So come on, Jamie," Junkrat felt the Bandersnatcher's hot putrid breath against his skin as the man leaned in and smiled patronisingly, "Where's your treasure?"


	2. The Pleas of a Desperate Man

Bandersnatcher really did a number on him, but it was a bit of an overreaction. All Junkrat did was bite half his ear huffed as he nursed his bruised cheek, his split lip and eyebrow splintered with crusted, dried blood. Glancing up at Roadhog, he flashed him a goofy, crooked toothed grin, and the larger man whacked him around the back of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He said, looking up at his partner.

"For being an idiot." Roadhog scolded behind his mask, and Junkrat looked taken aback. He looked around the cramped interior of the truck, the muffled conversations of Bandersnatcher's followers being heard from the outside. Junkrat caught a glance at the moon as it disappeared from view, the truck jolting around as it hit bumps on the road.

"We've gotten outta tougher situations than this, Roads, it'll be easy." Junkrat said optimistically, and the larger man turned to face him. Junkrat could see his eyes stare into him behind the mask, and he felt his smile drop.

"Yeah, and what happened?" Roadhog said, causing Junkrat to grimace and instinctively put a hand on his mechanical leg. The scrawny man was almost flung out of his seat as the truck came to a sudden stop, jolting violently forward as it did. Both Junkers looked at the door as it was flung open, and a man in a dust mask approached them, crowbar in hand. He stood behind them, and coughed a couple of times, before speaking.

"Get out of the van, please." He said. The men got up and Junkrat smiled goofily.

"See, Hoggy, even for a merciless bandit he's polite." Junkrat said, gesturing to his accomplice, who mumbled an insult under his mask. Both Junker's stepped out of the truck to see that they were in a deep ravine, where a small camp was. The moonlight did not reach down here, so the only light was provided by gas lanterns and campfires, and Junkrat felt uneasy as they illuminated faces and masks. A number of thugs were scattered around the ravine eating, however their attention was drawn to the two infamous Junkers who strolled through their camp. They were ushered, or in Junkrat's case jabbed forward towards a shack made out of an assortment of scrap metal, where Bandersnatcher stood, arms folded and a pleased grin on his face. Junkrat was tempted to finish his assault and bite the man's whole ear off, but he decided against it as it would only piss Roadhog off more.

"Welcome to my camp, gentlemen," Bandersnatcher started and Junkrat peered behind him to see the mob staring at him with wild, unblinking eyes, "Don't worry about them, I would let them kill ya, but then we wouldn't learn your little secret." The man said, drawing Junkrat's attention back. He gestured for them to follow him into the shack, however put a hand up when Roadhog started to walk through door. Junkrat heard his large footsteps stop, and whipped around just as Bandersnatcher slammed the door, leaving them in moderate darkness.

"Roadie! Just stay put, mate!" Junkrat shouted, and looked at the other Junker who chuckled, before shouting to his gang.

"Leave the big bloke alone, guys! You can have ya fun later!" He ordered, and Junkrat felt a chill at the second part. He looked around the interior of the cabin, his eyes adjusting to the dark, and saw that it was very empty, save for a couple of sharp looking objects on the wall.

"Look, mate, you're heading into some serious territory if you hurt him." Junkrat snarled at the man, who continued to smirk at him. Despite his height, Junkrat felt intimidated by Bandersnatcher. It might be down to the cricket bat strapped on his back.

"Besides, when has democracy ever failed us, rig-" Junkrat did not finish his sentence as Bandersnatcher laid a punch on his jaw, knocking him backwards onto his knees. He got up swiftly and lunged at the man, who dodged it and called out.

"On second thoughts, fellas, go ahead and rip the yobbo apart!" He shouted, and Junkrat ran to the door as he heard howling and struggling outside.

"No! You stop them right now, you bastard." He said, his eyes burning with anger at Bandersnatcher.

"Only if you won't fight back. I'm not usually one to bend the rules, but for you two I'll make an exception." He said and grinned as he saw Junkrat's eyes darting around in panicked thought. He heard a muffled yell from Roadhog outside, and that did it.

"Alright, fine." He said, casting a defeated look at the ground. Bandersnatcher took a moment to bask in his small victory as he yelled outside for his men to stop their assault. Junkrat limped forward and stared at the other man in rage, flinching as he brought his fist up. Bandersnatcher struck another blow across the young Junker's face, sending him stumbling backwards, and before he had time to recover he was greeted with another punch to his nose, and felt a crunch as it broke. He fell to the ground, and spat blood onto the dirt ground, and instinctively tried to clamber away. He heard a crack, and jumped as the baseball bat landed right beside his head, hitting his robotic arm. Bandersnatcher repeated this, yelling as he beat the arm Junkrat squirming under the boot that held him. He looked up at the door, where an eerie silence had fallen outside. He cried out in alarm when he saw his robotic arm mangled and rendered useless, before the painful weight on his back lifted and he frantically crawled into the corner of the room.

"You are just like a rat, I can see where you got your name. Skittish, skinny and a complete disgrace to your kind." Bandersnatcher chuckled as he stared the other man down. Junkrat didn't like this one bit, this man gave off an aura that was unlike any other, something that made him feel vulnerable and small. A small smile crept up on his lips as he thought of it, it was so silly. He felt his nose burn and blood drip down, and he felt his eye swell up. He leaned against the wall and gave a challenging stare at Bandersnatcher, who ran at him and swung the bat, and his mind was briefly knocked into blackness.


	3. Striking a Bargain

It had been five days. Five miserable days. Junkrat felt like death, all bruised and aching. Didn’t help he hadn’t been allowed to eat much and wasn’t even given a blanket in the cold Australian night. It was particularly freezing here, as the chilly wind blew fast through the crevices leading to his captor’s base. And there was nothing to do. He was kept in a darkened room with nothing to do. No wonder he’s babbling to himself again, he doesn’t do well on his own. Which is why most of all, among all this newfound misery, he missed his companion the most. He missed Mako.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Roadhog didn’t know where Junkrat was being kept. He hoped the scrawny git was behaving himself, for his own sake. He sighed as one of Bandersnatcher’s followers howled at his own joke, his cohorts chuckling along, and Roadhog felt a slight pang of longing for his ratty companion. Roadhog didn’t understand why he was being treated so normally in this situation; it didn’t sit right with him. He’d been harpooned when he and Junkrat were captured, for God’s sake. But now he’s sitting at a campfire, a string of jerky in his hand, surrounded by Bandersnatcher’s boys, who couldn’t seem to care less about the giant Junker. His only thought was to play it cool and think of an escape plan, unlike Jamison. He knew to wait his turn.

  
“Fancy this, huh?” a voice said behind him. He turned and Bandersnatcher was sneering at him.

  
“What?”

  
“Come with me.” Bandersnatcher said and gestured with a hand toward a part of the hideout Roadhog hadn’t been to. He reluctantly followed, and the howling of the lads at the campfire subsided as he entered an abandoned double decker bus, slumped against the rock wall. He paused as he looked around, it was such a stark contrast with everything he’d seen in this Godforsaken desert. There was silk! Mako forgot the last time he’d seen such luxurious fabrics. There was a velvet chaise lounge tucked in the back corner of the bus, with a delicate glass minibar supporting cheap Australian beer stacked on its shelves. Next to the chaise lounge there was a large bed with silken sheets and plump pillows. In the centre of the bus was a large mahogany table, with a crude, put together chandelier dangling above it, about half of its lightbulbs working but managing to illuminate the bus with an amber glow, as the windows were blacked out with paint. The only thing that he didn’t like about this was that the bed wasn’t made.

  
“I could tell you were like me, Mako. A man of taste. Come sit.”

  
Mako stiffened as Bandersnatcher said his name.

  
“How do you know my name?” he snarled, his knuckled clicking as they formed fists at his side.

  
“You’re little friend told me during one of our meetings. He’s such a charming fellow with all the snarling and bad jokes.”

  
Roadhog felt like leaping across the table and beating this man’s shit-eating grin into the ground, but he restrained himself. He knew that is what Bandersnatcher wanted. So Roadhog instead sat down at the table, the chair creaking under his weight as he saw buckets of fried meat and plated vegetables adorning the table.

  
“So, how you liking camp so far?” Bandersnatcher asked, lounging in his seat prodding a fried leg of something with a twisted fork.

  
“Mmhm.” Roadhog grunted, staying still.

  
“You know, my lads can be quite charming when they’re not in a frenzy. I think some of them are even starting to like you.”

“Like me or not, they ain’t working for me.”

  
“Who said anything about work?” Bandersnatcher scoffed, bits of meat flying from his mouth as he chomped on the leg. “You won’t have to work for anybody.”

  
“What do you mean?” Roadhog’s curiosity was peaked on what this dangerous man had in mind for him.

  
“I mean, what do you get out of working for that blabbering nitwit? The only reason you work for him is because he pays you, right?”

  
“That’s none of your concern.” Roadhog growled.

  
“I can tell it makes you miserable as sin. My boys, on the other hand, love helping me out. Helps ‘em feel alive again. Helps ‘em feel like they’re part of a cause.”

  
Up until this point, Bandersnatcher was looking at his fork, twiddling it about in between his fingers while he chewed his food. Now his eyes were fixated on Roadhog.

  
“After what happened with the resistance, I’d think you’d want to feel like you’re part of something agai-“

  
Bandersnatcher couldn’t finish his sentence as Roadhog lunged across the table and pinned him by his neck to the far wall, fist clenched, huffing behind his mask. Bandersnatcher gulped as Roadhog was inches from him, and he could see his dangerous fiery eyes glare daggers at him from behind his mask.

  
“Alright alright, mate. Didn’t know that spot was so soft-“ Bandersnatcher gasped, but found that Roadhog’s hand wasn’t squeezing the life out of him just yet. Roadhog didn’t flinch as some cronies bashed open the door, hearing the commotion and yelling when they saw their boss being strangled by such a feared man.

  
“It’s ok, boys, stand down. This piggy won’t dare hurt me, not when his mates on the line.” Bandersnatcher grinned, gesturing with a shaky hand for the men to lower their guns. He didn’t break eye contact with Roadhog though as he stared the other man down, daring him silently to try and hurt him anymore. It seemed like eternity but eventually, Roadhog released the tension from his fist and let the other man fall unceremoniously to the floor. Bandersnatcher massaged his neck then waved at a hand at his men, who were eyeing Roadhog with unease.

  
“Told it was alright, boys. Go enjoy your grub, go on.”

  
They left silently, closing the door behind them. Bandersnatcher got up, sighed as he saw his priceless table split in two, the food all over the floor, and meandered over to his chaise lounge.

  
“OK, so I prodded you a bit. But now I see why you’re all uptight about it, gotcha on that.”

  
He leaned forward, elbows on his knees as Roadhog stood still, growling.

“So how about I make a proposition?”


	4. Coward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // the r-slur is said in a deliberately hateful way by one character about another character

“Pull back, retreat, that’s an order!”

Gunshots, fire, dust.

“But, the girl!”

Screaming, crying, pain.

“Leave her to the omnics, Mako, she’s done for!”

She reaches, her hand bloodstained.

“We can’t just do nothing!”

Bodies littered around her.

“Well you fucking go ahead, then.”

He runs away, along with the others. Coward.

“Someone, help, please!”

She screams louder, the omnics are drawing closer.

“I’m coming, don’t worry!”

Mako leaps from cover, his large strides reaching the girl. Her gun lies next to her, and her right arm is gone. She and Mako are covered in blood. He scoops her up and runs to cover. Maybe he can make it, make it to the rendezvous point.

Gunshot.

Suddenly, her screaming stops, her limp body flailing in his arms. Instinct kicks in as he feels a sharp sting in his back, and Mako drops the girl and runs.

_Coward._

* * *

“Part of a cause.” Bandersnatcher’s words echoed in Roadhog’s head. His proposition awakened such anxiety in him that he felt Bandersnatcher pick up on it.

“We could always discuss this tomorrow, of course.” He said, trying to diffuse the tension. Roadhog nodded, thankful his mask obscured his eyes as they glistened with tears. Trauma wasn’t something that was healthily processed in these lands. His thoughts wandered to Jamie.

“Rat.”

“Your friend? What about him- hey!” Bandersnatcher exclaimed as Roadhog moved of his own accord toward the door, yanking it open roughly and stepping out into the hot desert night. Ignoring Bandersnatcher’s orders, he trudged over to the gloomy shack where his boss was kept.

“Roadhog, step away from that fucking door.” Bandersnatcher spat, his cronies now gathered, some with guns pointed at Roadhog. He stood with his back toward them, his ginormous hand hovering over the door handle.

“Don’t you dare.”

Even though he prepared himself, he wasn’t expecting what laid behind the door. Opening it, he saw Jamie being held at gunpoint by one of Bandersnatcher’s cronies. His body was covered in bruises and cuts, and one of his eyes was swollen and purple. Crusted blood stuck to his stiff hair, which the grunt held in his filthy hand. His normally blue eyes that were full of life had turned a shade of grey. His prosthetics were nowhere in sight.

“Roadie…” He barely rasped before his hair was yanked by the other man, who pressed the barrel of the gun against his head.

“Shut up, Rat.” The grunt hissed.

Roadhog was frozen, he’d never seen his friend like this. Bandersnatcher, you bastard. Junkrat looked like he came out of a war.

“Told you not to open that door.” Bandersnatcher tutted behind Roadhog as his cronies cocked their guns. Junkrat flinched, his eyes pleading with Roadhog to not do anything crazy.

“You _bastard_.” Roadhog growled, his voice guttural and resonant.

“I know it looks bad, I know. But this is what your friend gets when he doesn’t tell me where his fucking treasure is. Now look at him.”

“I’ll never tell your kind, cunt!” Junkrat spat, Roadhog seeing a brief flame ignite in his eyes before he was whacked with the butt of the gun.

“Mako, we’re after one thing. One simple thing. You ever just want a simple thing, but this retard makes it ten times harder because he thinks he’s king of the junkers?”

Junkrat snarled and spat on the floor.

“You know how you were promised half of this cunts’ treasure? Fifty fifty? When I get my hands on that treasure, you can have much more than that.” Bandersnatcher said, carefully making his way towards Roadhog’s side.

“My boys have a purpose here. They have a cause. We get things done here, we’re cleaning up this shithole. You can be part of that as my right hand man, Roadhog. We can get things done together.”

Roadhog moved his head to face Bandersnatcher and Junkrat’s heart skipped a beat.

“All we need is that treasure, and we got ourselves a headstart.”

“Mako, mate, don’t you bloody dare!” Junkrat pleaded to his friend.

“Well you fucking go ahead, then.” Bandersnatcher started, “Tell us where the treasure is and we’ll leave you all alone, go on!”

Junkrat tensed his jaw, an invisible hand clenched over it. Even if it were life or death, he couldn’t say it.

“I don’t know where it is,” Roadhog lied, “But we can take the rat.”

Bandersnatcher clapped his hands together.

“Done, sorted. Pleasure starting this business with you, we’ll leave in the morning. Boys, get Mako’s bike sorted, we’re going treasure hunting!” Bandersnatcher exclaimed, and his crew hollered, some shooting their guns in the air. They ran about the hideout, some going down small offshoots of the canyon, no doubt tending to their vehicles.

Bandersnatcher gestured for his grunt to let go of Junkrat, and he fell to the floor with a strangled yell. The crony walked out the door, and Roadhog saw his friend struggle to prop himself up, his skinny frame shaking. His eyes looked hurt, but he couldn’t cry. He sneered at Roadhog, but Mako saw not anger, but pain in his contorted face. Before anything could be said between them, Bandersnatcher slammed the door jovially and escorted Roadhog over to the abandoned bus.

“Tonight, you’ll sleep like a king, Hoggie!”

* * *

If Junkrat could cry, he would. But being starved stops your body from doing things like that. The door slammed, and Mako was gone. He was left in darkness once more, and everything seemed to ache tenfold as he clenched his jaw and let out strained cries. Junker’s weren’t supposed to cry, and yet here Jamie was collapsed on the floor sobbing to himself.

He never thought Mako would sell him out like this, would leave him in the dark. Did he really not mean anything to him? After all they’d been through? After all they had become together?

_Someone, help me, please._


	5. In Search of Rat's Treasure

Bandersnatcher’s gang didn’t hesitate to start the engines at the crack of dawn. The air was thick in excitement and anticipation. Men were hollering, crazed faces streaked with war paint strewn across the ensemble of vehicles. At the helm of the army was Roadhog in his bike, sternly looking ahead. Junkrat joined him in the sidecar, his neck weighed down by a heavy metal collar, attached to Roadhog’s waistbelt by a large chain. The vehicles were still, all assembled. The soldiers awaited the signal from their general. Bandersnatcher sat in a towering monster truck, and had his fist out of the window.

“Ready, boys?” He yelled, and his followers howled back. “Engines start!”

There was a collective roar of the engines as they came to life, it was like a sudden clap of thunder. Roadhog’s bike joined them, it’s engine purring and sputtering. Junkrat looked daggers at Roadhog and snarled. Roadhog could have at least got them go give his prosthetics back.

“We all ready for a day of treasure hunting, cunts?!” Bandersnatcher cried, and the hollering got louder. “Count me down, then!”

The musky stench of adrenaline mixed with the diesel of the engines, and the group started counting down.

“Three!”

Roadhog revved his engine.

“Two!”

He tilted his head to peek at Junkrat. He stared at his friend with seething anger and hurt.

“One!”

“Fuck you, Mako.”

“Go!”

Junkrat was jolted back by the sudden pull of bike as Roadhog went accelerating forward. The chassis of the bigger trucks creaked as they were suddenly moving. War songs were being sung by the army of men as they followed the comparatively small bike through the desert. It would be a long trek. The morning sun was tolerable, for now. Come midday they’d all be cooking.

The day was long, made even longer by the tension between the two. Roadhog could see Junkrat from his peripheral, and the young man looked on several occasions as if he’d spit out an insult, but he held his tongue. He just sat there seething, and by midday Roadhog swore that steam was coming off Jamie as he sat there mulling things over in his head. Roadhog made sure his partner got fed before they set off, but Bandersnatcher forbade him from giving him his prosthetic limbs back, saying that ‘he’d just fight back more’. If Roadhog wanted to gain trust from his new boss he’d need to be his bitch and not talk back. At least he was granted permission to keep Junkrat close to him, Roadhog made guttural growls if any of the men approached his scrawny partner.

Roadhog had to play it stern, so he was giving Junkrat the silent treatment. It was too dangerous to drop his act right now. He didn’t want Jamie to die, and he couldn’t help but feel guilt looking at him. He was still mottled with purple bruises, and his beaten eye was now swollen shut. He looked so broken and helpless, Mako had only wished he could have saved him from this.

Coward.

* * *

The ride continued to the evening when they finally had a pit-stop to rest and refuel. It was only for a couple of hours, but it meant everyone’s mind would be saved from the tireless ride through the desert. It didn’t take long before everyone fell asleep, Junkrat practically passing out in the sidecar. Roadhog caught a couple of winks, but he also kept an eye on his partner when he could. Everyone left them alone, then he saw a figure approach them in the dark.

“You better be keeping us on the right track, mate.” Bandersnatcher said.

“Don’t worry, I am.” Roadhog replied.

“Hope he’s not causing you too much trouble, must be hard for him to realise he’s not hot shit anymore.” Bandersnatcher said before he jabbed Junkrat in the side. “Wakey wakey, Rat.”

Junkrat startled awake and looked wild eyed for a moment before he sneered at Bandersnatcher.

“Hands off me, cunt, or I’ll rip your throat out.” He growled like a mad dog at Bandersnatcher. Bandersnatcher raised a fist and Junkrat flinched out of instinct, and the other man laughed.

“Big talk from a man like you. Now both of you suit up and get ready to go.” He ordered, walking away from the bike and climbing into his truck. Roadhog could see Jamie curse at himself for flinching, biting his lip in frustration.

“He’s a cunt.” His voice strained, wavering a bit. Roadhog grunted back, it was the only thing he could do. “Not that I asked you, wanker.” Jamie seethed at him.

The roar of engines echoed through the Australian wasteland as the vehicular army was awakened. Bandersnatcher got his cronies to count down again, and they were off. Cloud of dust were caught in the moonlight, a breadcrumb trail that would soon be eaten by the desert wind. Men were singing Aussie folk songs to keep themselves awake, Bandersnatcher talking to one of them in an adjacent truck.

“Jamison.”

“Fuck off.” Junkrat spat at him, his hair prickly with dried blood. Roadhog saw his gaze waver as whatever left of his brain thought of what to say. “I’m an idiot, aren’t I?”

“Oh, shut up.”

“OK I get it, you side with that drongo and you think you own me now?” Jamie said, staring at Roadhog with distain. He didn’t respond.

“Yeah, sure, give me the silent treatment why don’t you.” Junkrat said, although his seething comment was tinged with hurt. He gave a wheezy cough. He looked tired.

“Sleep.” Roadhog said.

“What?”

“Sleep.” He repeated. Junkrat growled at him.

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Jamison, please.” Roadhog said, looking Junkrat in the eye. Junkrat could sense his partner was holding something from him, but daren’t ask. He yawned and closed his eye, the rocking of the bike lulling him into a quick sleep. Roadhog felt a pang of guilt go through him, Jamie looked so exhausted from this whole ordeal. ‘I’ll get us out of this’, he mentally promised. 


	6. Chained Up and Feral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just realised i don't proof read my stuff, so i apologise if there's any spelling errors or grammar mistakes.   
> i'll be reading through it and correcting any mistakes.   
> on with the chapter <33

They were stopping? Why were they stopping?

“Jamie,” Roadhog grunted, jostling the chain attached to Junkrat’s next, stirring him. Slowing to a halt, he waited for orders. He heard a door open, and Bandersnatcher climbed out his truck, making his way over to the bike, one of his cronies following him. Roadhog’s mind went into alert mode, but he kept himself cool.

“What is this?” Bandersnatcher said, pointing to Junkrat, who’s brow furrowed defensively.

“What you mean?” Roadhog shrugged.

“What do you mean _boss_. You work for me now, which is why you shouldn’t be taking orders from this cunt anymore, correct?” Bandersnatcher’s anger showed as his lip curled.

“Yes, boss.”

“Then why are you letting him take 40 winks while we’re relying on him showing us this fucking treasure?” Bandersnatcher spat at Roadhog and clicked his fingers. His crony threw Jamie out of the sidecar, the skinny man yelping as he landed on his battered head. The brute grabbed Jamie by the hair, hoisted him up, then threw a punch that sent him reeling into the sand.

“You think you can let him go easy cause you’re his slagger?” Bandersnatcher raised a finger at Roadhog as the crony beat Junkrat. “Look at me when I’m talking to you, cunt!”

Suddenly, his follower howled in pain. He jumped away from Junkrat, who bared his fangs, which were stained with fresh blood. He snarled at the man before spitting his finger out onto the ground.

“How’d you like that, cunt! Fuck with me again, I dare you!” Junkrat yelled at the man, who was writhing on the floor holding his hand. Bandersnatcher crossed the distance with a calm swagger before going in to clobber Junkrat. Roadhog gave the chain a little pull to gain Jamie’s attention, and he was quick to dodge Bandersnatcher’s fist. He retaliated by launching himself on the man like a feral dog, scratching at his face. Bandersnatcher yelled out as Junkrat got a hold of the man’s ear and chomped down with his sharp teeth. His jaws tightened around the cartilage with ease as blood spurted out onto his face. With one sharp tug, Bandersnatcher’s ear was torn completely off, and the man cried out and managed to kick Junkrat off him. Junkrat chewed on the ear and gulped it down, his eyes manic.

“You cunt, fuck you!” Bandersnatcher cried, fondling about for his pistol. Junkrat leapt at the other man and wrestled him for the weapon. Roadhog’s mind was a panic, he didn’t expect his plan to turn south so quickly. He watched carefully to see when Jamie got a hold of the gun, and when he did Roadhog tugged the chain back. Junkrat choked and fell backward, and Bandersnatcher leaped to him.

Gunshot.

Bandersnatcher stumbled back, the bullet piercing his chest. Shock overrode his system and he fell onto the floor, his crony yelling and running to him. Junkrat was yelling obscenities at the man, the gun heavy in his hand. Bandersnatcher’s crew took notice of the kerfuffle and began yelling, some starting their engines.

“Jamison!” Roadhog yelled, and Junkrat tossed the gun into the side care, holding the chain with his hand as Roadhog pulled him into the sidecar. Not wasting a second, Roadhog started the engine and with a roar they rushed away, leaving Bandersnatcher in a cloud of dust. 

“Call my mate a slagger again, you drongos!” Junkrat howled at them, drunk from the violence. He laughed into he night as Roadhog raced away, the convoy of vehicles growing smaller and smaller every minute. Blood was freckled across Junkrat’s face and teeth as he licked them, his body shaking from the adrenaline. Roadhog drowned out his noise as his mind went to focusing on formulating a plan. He prayed Bandersnatcher didn’t know this part of the landscape as much as he did.

They raced through the night at top speed, not letting up for a second. Junkrat’s adrenaline rush wore off and he became overcome with anxiety, biting his nails and scratching at his arm stump. His eye twitched, and he gave a wheezy cough. He looked at Roadhog, opening his mouth only to close it and simply stare ahead, feeling the wind brush against his face, his bony chest rising and falling quickly.

* * *

Roadhog found an outcrop of rocks, it was almost morning, but they needed a quick break. The bikes sputtered to a halt behind the outcrop, and he got off with a grunt. Junkrat’s eyes darted to his accomplice in panic.

“Why we stopping?” He asked skittishly, and Roadhog walked to the sidecar. He reached behind Junkrat’s collar and pulled a pin to undo it. The hunk of metal fell onto the floor, and he could see the bruised indentations of it on Junkrat’s neck. Junkrat gasped in relief and tentatively felt his neck before glancing at Roadhog as the larger man took a knee.

“You ok?” He asked, and Junkrat looked at him, body still for a moment. Then, he was screaming and cursing and banging his fists against the other man’s stomach.

“You cunt! You absolute cunt! Why did you trick me like that! Do you have any idea what they did to me! Fuck you! Fuck you and die!” He exclaimed; eyes shut as he experienced an overload of emotion. He continued screaming and punching, and Roadhog stayed still until he was finished. Junkrat retracted, gasping with sobs, eyes red and dry.

“I thought you really joined him, Hoggie. I thought you left me for good, you fucker. My head hurts.” He sobbed, rubbing his scalp. His rubbing turned into nervous scratching, and though his face contorted in pain, he continued out of habit. Roadhod raised a hand and reached for Jamie’s, prying it away from his head. They stared at eachother, and Roadhog’s breath hitched. Jamie’s hand went limp in Mako’s, he felt secure being held by him.

“You bastard. I thought you’d let me die.” Jamie cried.

“You think I’d let you die? You’re an idiot, Jamison.” Mako said before tenderly picking up the smaller man, carrying him to the bike. Setting Junkrat in his lap, he started the engine and pulled out of the outcrop. Jamie clinged to the man’s belt, head settling against his stomach as he calmed, feeling safe again.


End file.
